


I Wish You Were Mine

by Dreamr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Rihanna's Clifornia King Bed, Smut, Songfic, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamr/pseuds/Dreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun loves a married man. And the guilt is eating him up. But he could never end their relationship. Never. He loves him too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this fic some time ago and just thought I'd get it out there for you to read ;)  
> I hope you like it! Have fun reading~

Byun Baekhyun hurried over the street. It rained heavily and he had forgotten his umbrella. It was probably still standing next to the door, where he had put it early this day - so he wouldn’t forget it. Oh sweet irony… The weather forecast had predicted the storm. Over the weekend it was supposed to get even uglier than it already was. But Baekhyun had been rushed leaving the apartment, because he was running late. And the one thing he certainly didn’t want was to make Kim Chanyeol wait.

Reaching his destination, a cozy little coffee shop, he made his way inside. It was nicely warm and an enjoyable smell lingered in the air. Baekhyun ran a hand through his wet hair, feeling little drops running down his skin. Discarding his jacket, he looked around for a free table. He didn’t notice the many eyes directed at him.

Men like women couldn’t help but stare at the young man, who had just entered the coffee shop. He was of such unbelievable beauty that most of them didn’t dare to believe their eyes for a moment. Raven-black hair with little glistening drops of water in it, a flawless white skin that almost looked unreal and a slender build with a slim waist. His almost dollish face seemed way too pretty to belong to a man. Some of the patrons were suddenly certain that angels did exist and one of them was currently striding through the coffee shop.

Baekhyun found a seat at one of the big windows. Since he had hurried to come here, he was now nearly five minutes early. But that was okay. He fished his smartphone from his small bag, which contained some clothes, and checked if he had gotten any new messages. There were a few from friends and one from his roommate. But none from Chanyeol. While reading the messages, he drummed a slow rhythm on the wood of the table. His elegant fingers moved gracefully like a pianists. 

Some minutes later he was holding a steaming coffee in his hands and stared out of the window, lost in thoughts. It was difficult to meet up with Chanyeol. In the beginning he had always been way too nervous and excited to worry about consequences. But now that the overwhelming feelings of being in love slowly subsided and gave room to a deeper more complex feeling, he started to doubt and regret. His thoughts of Chanyeol weren’t all fluffy and positive anymore. Since some weeks there was a bitter aftertaste. Baekhyun started to feel guilty. He could actually pinpoint the moment when everything took a turn for the worse. It had been roughly one month ago – 28 days to be exact. On this day Baekhyun had cried for the first time, had regretted for the first time. Since then the guilt was heavy on his shoulders.

Before he could lose himself in the memories of that day, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and a beautiful smile appeared on his face.

“Hey Baek,” Chanyeol said and slid on the seat across from Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun mustered the face of his lover carefully, seeing the stress oozing out of every pore. Chanyeol seemed tense. But he was still handsome. A loose strand of hair had fallen onto his forehead and Baekhyun died to gently wipe it away. Instead he put his hands under the table. They were in public.

“Hey Chanyeol,” he said. “Are you alright? You look tired.”

“Is it that obvious?” Chanyeol sighed. “This week was rough. I had to supervise two projects at the same time.”

“That sounds tough. I hope you’ll be able to relax a little bit this weekend,” Baekhyun said, concern evident in his voice.

A grin crept on Chanyeol’s face. “Sure,” he meant and winked at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun could feel his cheeks starting to heat up and he kicked at Chanyeol under the table. Before they could continue with the little quarrel, the waitress came to their table. She was even more nervous than the times before. It was like every person in the coffee shop eyed her in envy and judged ever move she made. Besides that the two men at the table were just a little too dazzling to be real people. 

Baekhyun watched the flustered waitress with amusement. Chanyeol ordered something to drink and the woman behaved as if he had just proposed to her. Baekhyun couldn’t blame her. It wasn’t her fault that Chanyeol was so handsome. With a small chuckle Baekhyun sipped at his coffee.

 

They didn’t stay in the coffee shop for that long. After some time they left and made their way to Chanyeol’s car. It was late afternoon and the rain seemed to have gotten even heavier. They decided to go and watch a movie. Afterwards they wanted to eat out.

It was a nice evening and Baekhyun managed to just concentrate on the present and not think about anything else. For example the awful time 28 days ago. It was in the elevator of the hotel that he could clearly feel the guilt weighing on him again. They had reserved a room for the weekend and would probably not leave it for the next two days. But while he was happy to spend the time with his lover, there was someone who deserved the time more than him.

“How is your wife?” Baekhyun asked quietly. 

Chanyeol frowned and stared at the elevator doors for a few seconds. Then he looked at Baekhyun somewhat upset. 

“Didn’t we agree not to mention her?” Chanyeol said in an icy voice.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun murmured, directing his eyes to the floor. His heart ached.

They reached their floor and Baekhyun followed his lover out of the elevator with a lowered head. Right in this moment Chanyeol’s back looked like it was a million miles away, even though Baekhyun could probably reach it if he extended his arm. Chanyeol opened the door to their room and held it open for Baekhyun. Once the door was closed, Chanyeol took the bag from Baekhyun’s hands and put it down next to his own. It was a big room, paid from Chanyeol’s money since he earned nearly five times the amount Baekhyun did. Chanyeol didn’t want Baekhyun to spend any money that he needed so he would be able to pay the next rent. Baekhyun knew that but it still felt a little weird. Even after all these month.

“I got us a California king bed again,” Chanyeol whispered and snuck an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. “Do you remember the last time?”

Baekhyun shuddered at the dark voice and the breath gusting across the exposed skin of his neck.

“Do you, Baek?” Chanyeol demanded to know.

“Y-yeah,” Baekhyun stammered as his body began to tingle. The memories came back and pushed all his doubts and the guilt away. They weren’t gone, but for the moment they seemed to matter less and less.

Chanyeol’s hands pushed under his clothes and Baekhyun sighed contently. He had missed Chanyeol’s touch – desperately. Nerves started to hum in his stomach as the butterflies rose. Somehow their lips met and Baekhyun sank against his lover. Hot fingers trailed over his lower back and soft, jet harsh lips moved against his. Clutching at Chanyeol’s clothes, Baekhyun felt goose bumps crawling over his skin. A shiver crept up his spine.

“Chanyeol,” he breathed between two kisses.

The man hummed and the next kiss was way less innocent. Baekhyun was soon without any air in his lungs but he didn’t care. Time seemed to dissolve, became translucent. As they separated once to breath, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s pullover and shirt over his head. It were hurried movements. As soon as the unneeded clothes were gone, Chanyeol’s hands roamed freely over Baekhyun’s upper body. 

“Ah, you’re so beautiful,” whispered Chanyeol, making Baekhyun shudder.

They kissed again and when they broke free for air the next time, Baekhyun found himself without any clothes on. He giggled softly, heady from all the feelings cruising through his veins. Chanyeol smiled at him and cupped his face with his warm hands. He didn’t say anything instead he just pressed one last kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. Then he pushed Baekhyun towards the bed and kneeled down next to his bag to retrieve what he needed.

Baekhyun climbed onto the large bed and crawled to the middle. From there he watched Chanyeol and waited – anticipation and giddiness flooding his being. On the way to the bed Chanyeol discarded most of his clothing, enjoying the attention of the other. When he was on the bed, he pinned his lover under him. He hovered there for a moment staring down at Baekhyun with burning eyes.

“Please,” Baekyhun groaned. “Chanyeol!”

With a mischievous smile Chanyeol moved one of his hands over Baekhyun’s body and closed his fist around his member. Baekhyun took a surprised breath at the intense feeling and arched his back.

“Did you miss me so much?” Chanyeol asked teasingly and Baekhyun would have liked to kick at him but like this he was only able to grab Chanyeol’s face and pull him down for a deep kiss. It was the truth anyways. 

He gasped when Chanyeol pulled up his legs and he felt Chanyeol’s fingers, covered in cold liquid. 

“It’s alright,” Chanyeol reassured him. “Relax.”

Baekhyun dug his fingertips into Chanyeol’s shoulders, as the burning sensation rushed through him. But soon it changed and he couldn’t help but squirm. His lover laughed softly and kissed along his chin to his neck.

“Ready?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded helplessly. It felt so – vast. 

“Don’t tense,” Chanyeol murmured as he positioned himself.

Baekhyun stared up at his lover, and tried to relax his muscles. Chanyeol leaned down and pressed his forehead to Baekhyun’s. They looked at each other, silently conversing. Then Chanyeol started to move forwards and Baekhyun clenched his fist into the sheets. He went slowly and it was too fast, and too slow, and too much, and too less all at once.

At one point Chanyeol stilled and waited for Baekhyun to get used to him. Their breathing was ragged and fast. 

“Okay?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun nodded and all rational thinking that was still left got blown away.

Baekhyun became completely undone under his lover. He felt like he dissolved and there was nothing but his feelings staying behind. The tension built up way too fast. Soon he was shaking and felt like he would explode every second.

“Yeol!” he warned. Chanyeol moaned. He seemed close himself.

“It’s alright, Bae.” Chanyeol’s body was tensed, defining his muscles even more.

Baekhyun whimpered as he suddenly lost hold of his sanity and his body arched upwards. He probably screamed. He wasn’t sure. Chanyeol followed close behind.

 

Afterwards Baekhyun cuddled himself close to Chanyeol’s chest. His lover wrapped his arms around him and pressed his nose in Baekhyun’s hair. Feeling secure and breathing in Chanyeol’s smell he slowly drifted to a state between awake and asleep. He was still aware of Chanyeol’s fingers drawing patterns on his skin, could still hear his lover’s heartbeat. It was in this state that he realized how much he loved the other one. So much that it already started to hurt.

At some point they took a shower, before going to sleep for real. Baekhyun let Chanyeol take care of him. He loved the feeling of Chanyeol’s slender fingers washing his hair. Back in the bed, he snuggled against Chanyeol’s warm body and soon they both were fast asleep.

 

When Baekhyun woke up it was already late morning. The curtains were drawn but Chanyeol’s phone lay on the nightstand. It was around ten o’clock. Beneath the time he could see something on the screen that made the guilt crash down on him like ice-cold water. There were some messages and one missed phone call from Chanyeol’s wife. The warm and cozy feeling was gone, everything he felt now were overpowering guilt and regret. Things he certainly didn’t want to feel on the morning after. He started to hate himself for what he was doing. Chanyeol didn’t belong to him and what they did was oh so wrong. Baekhyun wasn’t even sure if the other one loved him. He had never dared to ask and Chanyeol wasn’t one to voice his feelings.

With a shudder, Baekhyun put the phone down again and looked at his lover. Suddenly the sensation of the last evening was back. Suddenly there was a distance between them he couldn’t explain nor conquer. The memories of 29 days ago came to his mind. It had been a normal day until the moment Chanyeol had called him. Baekhyun still remembered the panicked and helpless voice of his lover. 

“ _She is pregnant._ ”

A baby was growing in the tummy of Chanyeol’s wife. Chanyeol’s baby. The news had nearly destroyed Baekhyun. He could still feel himself cringe at the memory. What they did was wrong. They should have stopped right then and there. But they didn’t. Baekhyun wasn’t sure why. What he knew was that he would probably break apart when Chanyeol told him that it was over. He himself didn’t have it in him to end their relationship. It was terribly selfish but he _needed_ Chanyeol. This twisted relationship didn’t make him happy – it didn’t make anyone happy – but it was the closest he could get to being it.

Chanyeol sighed in his sleep and Baekhyun would have loved to slip back into his arms and cuddle close – to forget. But it was wrong and the guilt was weighing so heavy that he felt like he couldn’t bear it any longer. He tried to reach out for his lover. He tried. Somehow he wasn’t able to reach the warm skin, which always gave so much calm and peace to Baekhyun’s mind. He felt like crying. How was it possible that there was such a distance, when they were lying in the same bed? Baekhyun swallowed on the lump which had appeared in his throat. Tears stung in his eyes.

Suddenly the phone on the nightstand started to buzz and Baekhyun stared at it blankly. A picture of Chanyeol’s beautiful wife was displayed on the screen. Chanyeol next to him started to move, waking up.

“Is that my phone?” he asked blearily and Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat. How badly he wanted to say it wasn’t. Instead he nodded.

“It’s her,” he said quietly and handed the phone to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sighed and stood up. He always went to the bathroom for these kind of phone calls. Maybe he thought it was considerate. Baekhyun just knew that he probably didn’t want to hear these conversations anyways. But it made him feel sick. There was his lover talking to his wife and lying about where and with whom he was. His pregnant wife.

Baekhyun leaned on the headboard and wrapped his arms around his knees. His eyes were directed at the door leading to the bathroom. He waited. It felt like ages until Chanyeol emerged from the bathroom again, looking troubled. Baekhyun’s heart sank. There were bad news coming.

“I have to go home,” Chanyeol said, while he was striding to his bag. “She isn’t feeling well and we might have to go to the hospital.”

Not knowing what he should say, Baekhyun didn’t say anything. He just watched his lover getting dressed and ready to go. He felt so empty. 

She was pregnant. There was a child coming. They would become a real family. 

Baekhyun would just be an obstacle.

The words “ _Let’s break up_ ” or “ _We should stop doing this_ ” were on the tip of Baekhyun’s tongue. But something made it impossible to speak them. Maybe he finally had to give up. Give up on wanting to stay with Chanyeol. Maybe he had to let go. It was time. 

Chanyeol was already fully clothed and ready to go. Baekhyun felt lost. His heart longing, cracking. Chanyeol looked at him and smiled sadly.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said and came to the bed. “I’m sorry, yeah?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “It’s alright. You should go.” _Forever._

“I know,” Chanyeol murmured. Then he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Baekhyuns lips. A kiss that seemed so desperate and longing that Baekhyun was sure he had understood that last unspoken word.

When they separated there was so much feeling in Chanyeol’s eyes Baekhyun had to swallow. Chanyeol looked down at him for a second before leaning down once more and pressing a gentle kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. Inexplicable warmth flooded Baekhyun’s body. It was a bitter-sweet feeling, forcing him to close his eyes. Tears were swimming in his eyes.

“I’ll call you,” Chanyeol said with slightly trembling voice. Then he left.

As he heard the door closing behind his lover, a sob escaped Baekhyun’s throat. Tears started to run down his cheeks. Why wasn’t he able to ask Chanyeol if he loved him? Why did he want to appear stronger than he was? Why was all of this so complicated? 

When he left the hotel he noticed that the weather was still as gloomy as the day before. Rain was pouring down on the city like it wanted to drown it. Baekhyun was drenched as soon as he stepped outside. He didn’t care.

 

The next days passed without any messages from Chanyeol and were somewhat blurred. Maybe Baekhyun was just dreaming. It sure felt like it. But then he was awoken one night by his phone ringing. His ringtone was Rihanna’s _California King Bed_ since he had found the similarities somewhat amusing.

“Yeah?” he asked still half asleep. He hadn’t checked the caller ID, but whoever had the nerve to call him at three o’clock in the morning was either drunk or it was urgent. He hoped for the first. Because then he could just hang up and go back to sleep.

“It’s me,” a well-known voice said. Baekhyun sat up somewhat surprised and rubbed at his eyes.

“Chanyeol?” he said and yawned. “What’s up? Is everything alright?”

“I’m in front of your apartment.”

Baekhyun blinked stupidly, not sure he had heard correctly. “What?”

“Could you open the door, please?”

It took Baekhyun a second to react. Then he stood up and slowly made his way through the apartment.

“Why are you here?” he wanted to know.

“I’ll explain when I’m inside.” Chanyeol sounded slightly awkward.

Baekhyun frowned in worry as he reached the door and ended the call before opening the entrance door. Chanyeol really stood there. Somehow Baekhyun had doubted it, but he was actually there. A mixture of emotions was displayed on his lover’s face as Baekhyun eyed him.

“You look weird,” Baekhyun said and yawned once more. He was still half-asleep.

“You too,” Chanyeol answered. “Are you going to let me inside?”

Baekhyun stepped aside and led the way to his room. It wasn’t Chanyeol’s first time here but rather something like the third. They sat down on Baekhyun’s bed and stared at each other for a moment.

“You look very cute right now,” Chanyeol said.

“I’m confused,” Baekhyun explained. “I’m not sure whether you are happy or sad.”

“I’m not sure either,” Chanyeol replied. 

“So – what happened?” Baekhyun pulled his pillow into his lap and hugged it to his chest.

“You’re actually still asleep, right?” Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun first shook his head then nodded. He probably was.

“Well,” Chanyeol said and eyed Baekhyun, “it’s a little sad, but I’m getting divorced.”

Baekhyun nodded understandingly, while trying to process the sentence. When he finally realized what Chanyeol had said his heart skipped a beat. 

“WHAT?” he exclaimed completely dumbfounded.

Chanyeol slapped a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth to quiet him down.

“Keep your voice down,” he said with a small smile.

“You are getting WHAT?” Baekhyun whisper-screamed around Chanyeol’s hand.

“A divorce,” Chanyeol repeated, now obviously amused.

“Why?” Baekhyun was dumbstruck.

“The baby isn’t mine,” Chanyeol said, sounding somewhat sad this time. “She confessed it to me this evening. The guilt was eating her up. We agreed we’d get a divorce, since she was actually in love with this other guy. I’ve told my parents this arranged marriage wasn’t going to go well. They should have believed me.”

Baekhyun stared at his lover, mouth slightly open. What the heck was going on? Did he still sleep? Was this a dream?

“Baek,” Chanyeol said softly. “You look really stupid like that. Please stop staring at me like I’m an alien. And no, this is not a dream.”

“You’re getting divorced?” Baekhyun repeated. “Like for real?”

Chanyeol laughed and it was a free sound. “Yes. I’ll finally be all yours.”

Baekhyun blinked. “I think I’m going to cry.”

“Aww, don’t cry! I love you, Baek. Don’t cry.”

Baekhyun swatted at Chanyeol, tears in his eyes. Happy tears. “I love you too, you dork.”

 

They went to sleep soon and Baekhyun snuggled close to Chanyeol. The last words he heard from his lover were: “Finally you are mine” and “I’ll never let you go”. He fell asleep with a big smile plastered to his face. The distance between them was gone. Completely. Like it had never existed.

On the next morning the sun shining in through the window woke them up. Everything was just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for spending your valuable time on reading this~   
> I appreciate it.
> 
> I hope you had an enjoyable time!


End file.
